Something Wrong
by Cornette
Summary: Okay, the tittle is odd, i know. This is a one shot story about Hermione and Draco. One naughty scene. Please review!!!


Absence of Something

Author: Cornette 

Disclaimer: The Character belongs to Jk Rowling

.

                               "How far?"

                           Hermione jumped when Parvati asked her the question. She didn't noticed Parvati and Lavender entered their dormitory. Now she realized they were already sat in their bed, with their usual beauty care.

                           "How far… what do you mean?" asked Hermione back, blankly. 

                           It was a long, tiring day for Hermione, and she was glad when it was over. She already changed her uniform into her favorite blue nightdress. Now, she was ready to sleep, and these silly girls annoy her with a question she didn't understand. 

                           "Your relationship with Draco Malfoy. How far have you been with him?" asked Lavender, and Parvati expression is strange, as if she tried hard not to laugh. Something in Lavender cheery tone made Hermione feel irritated. 

                           "I don't know how far." snapped Hermione, feeling more irritated. What is their business in her relationship with Draco?  

                           Lavender and Parvati giggled madly.   

                           "Oh, Hermione, you don't need to pretend with us." said Parvati, starting to brush her long hair carefully. "We're all sixteen, not an innocent little girl."

                           Pretend? Hermione's mind repeated Parvati question. Pretend what? Hermione bewildered.

                           "We wonder if you could share us some of your… secret." said Lavender, with a wink as she apply her night cream. (It was not very nice for Hermione, I think. Every night sees Parvati and Lavender busy with their beauty care and heard their late-night gossip.)

                           "…Ehmm…" murmur Hermione, not sure what to say. 

                           "Well, surely you are not a virgin anymore, right?" asked Parvati in an innocent tone, made Hermione almost fell from her bed.

                           "Of course, I am!!!"yelled Hermione, now blushing furiously. What kind of question is that? She WAS a virgin. Hermione guarded it with her life. It was very precious for her. Hermione will keep it only for her future husband. She didn't care if everybody thinks she was conventional and odd and blah blah blah. Draco, her boyfriend, didn't have any problem with her choice.  

                           "WHAT????!!!"Parvati and Lavender both screamed and jumped from their bed to Hermione`s.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

                           "You've got to be kidding!" said them.

                           "No. I'm serious."  Said Hermione, still blushed. 

                           "B-but y-you…are the first Malfoy`s girlfriend that lasted for 5 months. So I-i think…"babbled Parvati, flabbergasted. 

                           "Okay, it's a common secret that before being your boyfriend, he was quite a Playboy. Rumor said he go to bed with almost all of the beautiful girls in Hogwarts. Now, he didn't fool around anymore, so we thought you and him…"Lavender stopped, clasped her hand on her mouth. After that fell a heavy silent in that room. 

* * *

                           Hermione went to the Great Hall in a sour mood next morning. She didn't sleep enough so her eyes were puffy. Fortunately it was Saturday. Hermione walked with Harry and Ron, who seemed to be over cheerful this morning. He teased Hermione mercilessly, made her mood worse. 

                           When they were near the Great Hall, Hermione spotted someone that made her happy for the first time in this morning. 

                           "You can go first, guys. I want to talk to `him` just for minutes." Said Hermione, now happy.

                           "Oh, Malfoy again _and_ again! I can't stand it!" moaned Ron, and he left. 

                           "He is just jealous, Hermione…"said Harry, and they both laughed. Harry was still laughing when he went to Great Hall.

                           Hermione made her way in the crowds to Draco. He was leaning casually against the wall with one arm in his trouser pocket. As usual in the morning Draco looks bright and perfect. His silvery blond hair fell smoothly in his forehead. Hermione wasn't amazed at all if the rumor about Draco Malfoy as a Playboy was true. He was very, very handsome, his face category was cute.                    

                           "Hi." Greet Hermione when she was right in front of him.

                           "Hi, Hermione. I am waiting for you." said Draco, smiled. It was not just a smile, it was dazzling. His smile was enough to made Hermione cheek reddening.

                           "I am flattered, Mr. Malfoy." Said Hermione playfully, she made a Lady bow.  

                           "Not at all, Miss." replied Draco, with a mock bow. They looked at each other and laughed. 

                           "Come on, Herm, be serious." said Draco, half-pleading. He patted Hermione`s head softly. 

                           "Okay, allright."said Hermione, blushed again.

                           "Today is Hogsmead`s day and…do you want to go there together?" asked Draco. "But if you want to go with your friend its okay." he added hastily.

                           "I'll go with you." said Hermione, smiling. She knew Draco felt  a little uneasy to Harry and Ron. 

                           "Great, then." Said Draco, relieved. He smiled back, and Hermione always likes his silver eyes when he was smiling. 

                           "Let's meet in the Front Hall on 2 o'clock. "said Draco and Hermione agreed. 

                           They separated and Hermione walked to Gryffindor table cheerfully. Its already five months since Draco confess to her. Hermione still couldn't believe this was all true. When they are little, they loathed each other. On her fifth year Draco never insult her anymore. In fact, he never says anything to Hermione nor Harry and Ron anymore. Busy with his girlfriends.

                           And suddenly, five months ago, in a beautiful autumn day, Draco said that he loved her that he fooled around to forget her. Hermione of course was surprised and confused. It was chaos that day. Ron was enraged, and Harry was very quite to her. Still, Hermione didn't know what to do. But at least Hermione knew she loved Draco Malfoy, too. So after a bit quarrel and argument, here she was…Draco Malfoy`s girlfriend.                               

                           Hermione sat beside Harry, humming a tone. Harry turned his head, and raised an eyebrow.

                           "Now, who is this happy girl? Where's our Hermione?"teased Harry, pinching Hermione`s cheek.

                           "Awww, Harry! Stop it!" said Hermione, but chuckled nonetheless. Sometimes Harry and Ron treated her as if she was a doll or a baby. Nowadays, Ron and Harry felt more mature than Hermione. They were like her big brothers, not like the old days. 

                           "What took you so long,huh?" asked Ron flatly, from Harry's back.   

                           "What? It's just barely 10 minutes, Ron!" protested Hermione, starting to feel angry. Ron frowned stubbornly while Harry tried hard not to laugh. 

                           Hermione spread marmalade in her toast and eat it slowly. The Gryffindor table was full, like usual in Saturday morning. The junior looked very excited, because today they can go to Hogsmead for the second time. Their talks were around the Butterbeer, or Zonko or Shrieking Shack. 

                           "Mmmmh, just listened to them talking of `Butterbeer`, it already sounds yummy." Said Ron ridiculously, Harry and Hermione laughed.

                           "We can go to Three Broomstick and order some Butterbeer this afternoon." suggested Harry, shrugging.

                           "Nice idea!" said Ron, eagerly.

                           Hermione swallowed her toast hurriedly before spoke her excuse.

                           "I can't go this afternoon! I promise Draco to go to Hogsmead with him!" said Hermione hastily and stopped when her friends looked disappointed.

                           "Sorry." muttered Hermione, felt guilty.

                           Hermione continued her breakfast and soon talked joyfully with her friends. Suddenly she saw someone in Slytherin`s table and Hermione attracted Harry and Ron's attention. 

                           "Harry, Ron, what do you think about that girl? " asked Hermione, still watching her. They were surprised when Hermione asked this. 

                           "Who? Blaise Zabini?"asked Harry, following Hermione`s eyes direction. Hermione nodded. 

                           Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin`s sixth year girl. Everybody knew she and Draco Malfoy had something in the past. Draco`s taste in girl was high and Zabini was one of his. Blaise was very beautiful, with an aristocrat face and long black hair. She was tall, and has a proportional body, if we cant said sexy. She was very quiet and mature, made her looked mysterious. Compared to her Hermione was just a little girl. 

                           "I think she is-"started Ron.

                           "Ordinary." cut Harry fastly.

                           "Oh, come on Harry, I want to hear the truth." plead Hermione.

                           "Well, Hermione, honestly, she was _hot_ ."said Ron thoughtfully.

                           Ron's word haunted Hermione. She was HOT. If Blaise Zabini was that hot, why Draco choose me?

* * *

                           Hermione tried to forget her thought for a while when she got near the Front Hall. Hermione take a deep breath and shook her head. When she got there, Draco was already waiting. Something Hermione realize after five months with Draco, he never let Hermione wait. 

                           So Hermione and Draco walked together to the Hogsmead. The weather was very fine. It was mid spring, the sun shines but not very hot. Some mild colored flower bloomed. The grass looked fresh and soft green. Sometimes cool wind blew, and played with Hermione`s hair..

                           "Why so silent?" asked Draco suddenly, made Hermione startled. Hermione didn't aware that she was busy with her thoughts and silent through this walk.

                           "Nothing, I'm just thinking. Sorry if I bored you."Hermione shook her head and smiled.

                           "You NEVER bored me, you silly." said Draco softly in such affectionate tone that made Hermione surprised. Draco put his warm hands around Hermione and they walked again.

                           With Draco was always fun. Who knows the snob and spoiled boy could grow into such funny and nice guy? Yes, he was funny. They could play the stupidest game for hours and laughed together afterwards. Draco never says too much about himself , but they always had a lot to talk about. 

                           Harry and Ron will never believe this but he was smart. Not a kind that always had a perfect mark in test. He was more like Harry, think fast and act fast too. They both could handle problem fastly and smartly. Malfoy had a wide knowledge, he seems to know almost everything. And Hermione admires him for his knowledge. 

                           Draco accompany her to the bookstore. He didn't mind if Hermione took very long time there. Hermione bought a book she thinks interesting after browsing the new-release shelf. After that Draco suggested to go to the Shrieking Shack. 

                           "Why you like going here?" asked Hermione when they were near the Shrieking Shack.

                           "I don't know. Maybe because from here I can see a beautiful view. And there are a lot of wind here." said Draco, inhaled the breezy wind. He seems to enjoy this very much. Hermione couldn't help but smiling, Draco cute face was even cuter when he was happy. He looks like a handsome little boy. Suddenly Hermione tripped in a stone and lost her balance.

                           "Waaa!!"

                           Lucky for Hermione, Draco`s strong hands caught her slim waist and supported her. When Hermione could stand again, they were both breathless. 

                           "Oh, thanks." whispered Hermione.

                           "Pheww…that's really close." Said Draco, still holding Hermione.

                           Suddenly they both aware of their closeness. Draco`s arms was around Hermione and he felt very warm for Hermione. He always felt so good. Hermione was expected something more when Draco hastily draw back.

                           "Lets go." Draco said expressionlessly and walked away. Hermione, strangely felt a bit disappointed.

                           "Draco, wait for me." Said Hermione, when she gathered herself. Draco was already far from her, and her voice was too low.

                           "Draco!"yelled Hermione as she ran towards Draco. 

                           Draco turned and offered his hand silently. Hermione and him walked hand-in-hand until they get to the Three Broomstick. 

                           The rest of the afternoon went on cheerfully. They met Harry and Ron and the other Gryffindor sixth year boys. Ron, who glared at Draco every two minutes was kind enough to let Hermione and Draco sat in the table beside their table. 

                           They enjoyed the afternoon, sipping their warm Butterbeer. Draco was very talkative today. He talks a lot, in the other hand, Hermione felt something weighing her chest and she was rather quite. They walked back to the castle and Draco walked her to the Fat Lady portrait. 

                           "Thanks for today, Hermione."said Draco, smililing down at her. Hermione smiled quickly back, bit her bottom lip and check around her. Safe.

                           "See you tomorrow." 

                           "Draco, wait!" said Hermione and Draco stopped. Hermione took a very deep breath, close her eyes and then lift her head.

                           "Kiss me."

                           She parted her lips slightly. Hermione waited with her heart pounding in her chest. Hermione felt her cheeks became pink when she waited. And Draco kissed her.  The problem was ……he kissed her in her forehead.

* * *

                           That night was one of her worst night. Hermione`s tears rolled freely, wetting the pillow. Hermione`s mind was full of thought, especially bad thought. She shifts her position and closed her eyes trying to sleep, but it was useless. More she tried to forget it, more she remembered it.

                           Draco was a perfect boyfriend. He was always kind , polite and gentle towards her. Draco didn't demand much, and didn't want much. But why she felt this miserable?

                           Hermione heard all of kind rumor about Draco. She knew Draco had a lot of girlfriends before being her boyfriend. About him go to bed with all her girlfriend, first she didn't believed it. He never asked her to do `that`, not even talk about that. Draco was always very cool and treated Hermione nicely.

                           But suddenly in Hermione`s eyes it was wrong. Maybe Parvati and Lavender was right, there's no reason a former Casanova like Draco Malfoy loved a plain girl like her. There were so many beautiful, pretty, and sexy, you named them, who wanted Draco. 

                           Draco and Hermione often walk hand-in-hand. They sometimes gave a warm hug to each other. And Draco always kissed her cheeks or forehead to bid goodbye. But their kisses were very rare, for Hermione it was an innocent and precious kissed.  Not French fashion, it was always a soft kiss. Hermione felt like in her body run weak electricity when Draco kissed her. You see, he was always thoughtful and gentle. 

                           The tears blinded Hermione again, and she didn't make a single attempt to brush it away. Maybe…maybe for him she was just a stupid little girl. Maybe that's why Draco treated her like she was his sweet little sister. Maybe he didn't love her at all !! 

                           Hermione wanted more from him. She felt very unattractive. She wanted Draco to treat her as a woman. Was she that undesirable for him ? Was she that ugly? That thought kept her awake and cried all night. 

* * *

                           Hermione didn't slept all night and when she found out it was already dawn she began to get panicked. What'll she tell Harry and Ron? And most of all, Draco? She tiptoed silently to the mirror and shocked when saw her mirror image. The girl in the mirror stare at her with swollen horrible red eyes. Her cheeks were full with tears mark. Her face was nasty greenish white. And looked at her hair! What a big mess!

                           "Hermione, is that you?" 

                           Lavender's sleepy voice made her jumped. Slowly she turned her head and saw Parvati was already woke up, too. They sat flabbergasted.

                           "Oh, Hermione, what happened?" asked them, looking very worried.                             

                           Hermione felt relieved being talked so softly like that. Abruptly she blurted out and tell them her feeling about Draco, tell them about her worried ness, about her being so unsure of Draco`s feeling towards her……Luckily there's no single tears from her as she told them, her tears was already drained. But that's not lucky too, for her eyes were sore.

                           Sometimes Lavender and Parvati could be sooooo kind and sweet. They listened to Hermione and said their sympathy. They insisted Hermione to stay in her bed. Hermione felt her weigh being  left a little, she was lucky to have Lavender and Parvati as her friends. After told them all, Hermione felt weak and lightheaded, maybe because her lack of sleep. Lavender and Parvati were discussing seriously.

                           "Hermione, you must sleep well now, okay? We'll take care of Harry and Ron so you can rest. About Draco, we'll arrange something for you and him. Leave it to us, okay?" said Parvati, she was full of spirit. Parvati arranged Hermione`s bed so it was comfortable again.

                           "Here, Hermione, put this on your eyelids. This will make your eyes fresh. Don't worry about your face, we'll help you later." said Lavender, gave her a fresh green cucumber.

                           Hermione lay in her back, put the cool and soothing cucumber on her sore eyes and seconds later she drifted off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                         

                             When Hermione woke up, she was in much better condition. Her body felt wasn't tired anymore and her eyes were fresh. Hermione yawned again and looked at the clock in the wall. Oh, no, it was half past two! Hermione rushed to the bathroom and changed into robe.

                           She had no lessons today, because it was Sunday. But her friends must be looking for her. Hermione sat in front of the mirror and smiled when she saw her reflection. Her honey-colored eyes were brighter than usual. Her pink-and-white complexion turned back. When Hermione remembered the reason why she wept all night her eyes darkened. But Hermione forcing herself to smile, she mustn't   `t make Harry and Ron worried.         

                           She noticed something in the message board and she read the big, flowered color one.

                           "Hermione,

                           Don't go anywhere. We'll be back very soon.

                                                                               Lav & Parv"

                           Hermione made a mental note not to leave Gryffindor Tower before she met them. And there's another note, in a little paper. Hermione recognized the tiny handwriting. It was Ginny.    

                           "Hermione,

                            Ron and Harry are looking for you everywhere before I go here. Lavender and Parvati tell us that you are having a rest. And I found you sleeping. Hermione, please go to the Common Room as soon as possible after you wake up. 

p.s :Harry and Ron drive me nuts ! They are too worried!

                                                                                         Ginny.W."  

                           Hermione laugh quietly. After that she went to the Common Room, and found Harry and Ron playing chess with a bored Ginny beside them.

                           "Hi!!!"said Hermione, throwing herself to a couch beside Harry.

                           "Hermione!" said Ginny, happy but slightly anxious. 

                           "They said you are sleeping. Are you okay?" asked Harry, push aside the chessboard.

                           "I'm fine. I just feel tired in the morning so I sleep again." said Hermione, grinned.

                           "Really? Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Ron worriedly.                                

                           "No, Ron. Thanks, I'm okay." said Hermione. 

                           Harry and Ron continued playing chess and Ginny sat beside her. When suddenly Parvati and Lavender came and `kidnapped` her to their dormitory.

* * *

                           "What??!!!" cried Hermione in disbelief.

                           "You hear me." said Lavender coolly, and continued brushing Hermione`s hair. 

                           Hermione didn't know what they're up to until now. They took Hermione to the dormitory and told Hermione to sit in a chair. Hermione did what they told her, and was tolerant enough to be quite when Parvati and Lavender began to combing her hair and put make up in her. But now, their idea was too extreme.

                           "I can't do that!" shrieked Hermione, frightened.

                           "Of, course you can. Just shut up for minutes, and we'll call someone to teach you." Said Parvati, impatiently.        

                           As the result Hermione close her eyes, give up. She felt even nervous now when she thinks about their idea. Seduce Draco! She couldn't do that! She was not that experienced. She'll felt like a cheap, wicked girl. And if she could seduce Draco, what shall she do next? So Hermione grew more nervous every second.                                              

                           "Tadaa!!! You're done, Hermione!"yelled Parvati suddenly.

                           "You look so beautiful!! Look at the mirror!" said Lavender excitedly and push her toward the mirror.

                           What Hermione saw made her speechless. Was that her? She looked so mature! Parvati made a heavy dark brown accent in her eyes and that made her eyes color looks brighter. She didn't know how but her face looked porcelain-like and delicate. A thin brushed of a deep blood-colored lipstick completed her looks. Lavender made her hair into long elegant curls. With a `wild` accent, something you'll see in a Latin film.  

                           "Oh, thank you!" whispered Hermione, something in her throat choke her.

                           "Not at all, Hermione. You are already pretty, you know!" said Parvati, laughing.

                           "Now lets go to the seventh year's dormitory, and learn something useful!" said Lavender, laughing too.

* * *

                           Now Hermione sat alone in the secret room where usually she and Draco meet when they need privacy. Both Hermione and Draco are Perfect, they could stroll around freely at night. Took almost 6 years for them to realize that Hogwarts was very big. This castle has so many rooms it was

Even possible if one student has one room. Draco discovered this room 3 months ago and it was like their secret place.

                           They cleaned it together and add some stuff here and there. The room was big, but not very big. It had a nice, and romantic fireplace in on corner. Draco put a warm, blue colored rug in front of it and Hermione add some big fluffy pillow. The room only has one enormous window, with a window-seat. They could saw stars from there and the view was fantastic. Hermione repaired a big comfy couch and a pretty little table and kept them there. The table is where Hermione put her  books.

                           They never do anything `crazy` there, or wild. Hermione and Draco usually went there if they feel down, or they wanted some privacy. They will chat about light topic, or sometimes do their homework here. Once or twice they didn't do anything, let a comfortable silence fill the room and their heart.

                           Hermione was almost died for her nervous. Her heart seems to pound very strong in her chest. Draco will come at eight, it means 10 minutes again. The seventh year girls teach her some `tricks`, but Hermione still didn't sure she want to do this. She looked down and blushed, she wear a bewitched school uniform. It was pretty tight and her skirt was way too short, revealing her white thighs. 

                           Well, she comes this far and she must do this. Just flirted Draco, and hot snogging wont be hurt. She'll take control and wont let something more happened. Just to proved and get rid all her worries. Hermione smiled. She prepared a bottle of white wine for them. Maybe it was too mild, but Hermione couldn't stand Vodka or other. She crossed her legs and practicing her smile.

                           Suddenly the door clung opened and Draco Malfoy came in.

As usual, he looked very handsome, in his Slytherin vest and black trouser.

His tall and lean body moves smoothly. But Draco looked a bit weary as he approach Hermione.When Draco saw Hermione clearly, he stopped dead. Hermione somehow enjoyed his stunned expression. His eyes were wide , and his mouth clenched.

                           "Good evening, Draco."said Hermione, smiled alluringly. "Come, sit down." Hermione patted couch beside her.

                           Draco looked hesitate and he sat rather tensely. Still the disbelief expression in his eyes. Hermione stood, and walked towards the little table to get some wine. She sway her hips and fully aware that Draco`s eyes raked her body from head to toe. Hermione pour them some wine and get back to the couch where Draco sat with unreadable expression.

                           "Here, Draco." 

                           Draco gets the wine but stare at it as if it was poisoned. Hermione didn't mind at all, she sips her wine and insisted Draco to drink it too. Draco finally took some sip, but his expression is stiff. Hermione put her wine and secretly took a deep breath. 

                           Hermione slide herself silky and sat on Draco`s left knee. She stayed still for a moment, letting Draco smell her exotic perfumes. Draco didn't do anything, sipping his wine mutely, and his gaze blank. Hermione then move her self up wards and put her arms around Draco`s neck. She ran her hand in his  blond hair, this daring movement made Draco stop drinking immediately. For some minute her hands lingered there, playing with his hair seductively. 

                           "Don't you feel it is too hot here?" asked Hermione, in an innocent tone.

                           She slither her hand very slowly to his tie. When she found it, sensuously Hermione undid it, her eyes never leaving his and tossed it away. Draco`s silvery eyes were now dark, he didn't returned her gaze. Hermione continued her torment, opened his upper shirt button. She made smooth circle patterns in his muscular chest with her delicate finger, and smiled when she felt him stiffen. 

                           I can do this! Thought Hermione triumphantly. I can take control here. 

                           "Feels better, hmmh?" whispered Hermione wickedly right in Draco`s ear, made him inhaled sharply.

                           In a swift movement Draco grab her hand. When Hermione looked up, she saw his face was tensed, and the dangerous glint could be seen in his eyes. For a split second Hermione felt aware and tend to run.

                           "If this what you want, you'll get it." said Draco hotly.

                           He covered her mouth with his with a kiss. His kiss was hot and passionate. Draco`s lips moved deftly, expertly, over hers. His tongue probed her mouth and move exploringly in her mouth. Hermione felt her head swam a bit and her senses come alive. She tried to move but realized that –since God know when- Draco already flip her over. She was in half-laying in the couch and Draco was on top of her.

                           Draco didn't stop, one hand held her chin as his lips caressed her. The other hand was making their way smoothly downward. His skillful fingers wondered in her neck, lingered there a moment then pass gently over her breast to her stomach, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. Hermione felt her blood leap and her breath come fast as she tremulously responding his kiss.

                           He left her lips and buried his face in a soft column of her soft white throat. He nuzzled in her neck and lingered there, exploring every spot with his mouth, made Hermione breathless. He moved upwards to her sensitive ear and licked it expertly, made sensations flashing through her.

                           This guy is an expert! She must stop this before it was too late!

That thought went wildly to Hermione`s mind.

                          "D-draco…"said Hermione breathlessly, when she tried to control herself. She tried to warn him, but it sounds more like moan.

                           Draco silenced her with his lips once again caught hers and Hermione lost herself. Hermione barely felt his hands caressing her breast and slithered in her soft thighs. She didn't know anymore because his fingers moved so skillfully it feels like `everywhere`. 

                           Soon Hermione founded herself lying hopelessly. Her body burnt in a desire she never felt before. Draco continued tormenting her, never leave one sensitive spot. Hermione couldn't do anything but gave a soft moan and whimper. Inside her minds she knew this was wrong, they went too far. But what could she do? 

                           Then, without warning, like when he began, Draco stopped. Hermione tried to gathered herself and feel strange when Draco`s firm weigh left her. When Hermione  fluttered her eyes open, she saw Draco already stood beside her. His expression very dark and he avoid Hermione`s gaze.

                           "Fix your clothes." Commanded Draco as he made his way to the window, grimly.

                           Hermione sat alone in the couch. A great-relieved feeling swept warmly over her. But second later a mixture feeling came in her mind. She felt ashamed, weird, and most of all…curious. She was very curious of Draco`s act, she must know the reason. Hermione looked down and flushed deep red. She didn't know when, but all her buttons were already loose, exposing her white chest. Quickly Hermione buttoned up her blouse. She straightened her skirt and try to organized her hair.     

                           After that Hermione crept coyly to Draco, who was sitting in the window seat, his back on her. He looks so sorry that Hermione pitying him and ashamed of herself. But she sat slowly beside him, and Draco didn't say anything.

                           "Draco." Hermione muttered softly.

                           Draco didn't turn his head , just stare at the darkness. His deep silvery pool eyes were full of struggling emotion. After 5 minutes or so Draco shift his position, and Hermione was shocked when saw how pale he looked. Draco then reached his hands and gently hold Hermione right hand with both his hands. He bowed his head deeply, so Hermione couldn't see his expression.

                           "Hermione, forgive me if I was too cold for you in this five months. I am a sixteen years old boy, I can be dangerous for a girl like you. I wish you know how I felt every time I got near you, but I try very hard to control it. I know it was unfair, but please…please don't make me do that to you. Because I can't.  "said Draco, in such a pleading voice. Hermione lost her voices, staring wide-eyes to him.

                           "I did…, I did slept with so many girls before I met you.  I felt mortified for what I've done. You, Hermione Granger, are **different**. For me you are special, not like the other, I can never slept with you for one night and left you." Said Draco, now his voices shook slightly. Hermione bit his bottom lips, her eyes already felt so hot.

                           "I-I respect you with all my heart. That's why I never make any attempt to get laid with you. You are so pure and perfect. I wont forgive my self if I use you only as my lust object. Cause you are more than that for me… Hermione, I love you." said Draco very softly, and for Hermione it was the most wonderful words in her life.

                           Before she could stop herself, tears were already trickling from her eyes. Draco looked up when he saw tears dropping on her hands. 

                           "Oh, please, don't cry." said Draco, awkwardly.

                           All Hermione could do was shook her head silently. The tears now pouring in her cheeks. What an ungrateful girl she was! Wanting more from a person like Draco. He was a very considerate boyfriend! Thinking  about Hermione good more than she did. A rushed of feelings mixed in Hermione`s heart. Hermione always thought it was possible to love Draco more, but she loved him even more now.

                           Hermione leaned forward and gave Draco a loving, softest kiss in his cheek.

                           "Thank you, Draco."

It's the end! I'm sorry if this one bored you. I think this is too long, but please kindly review. My native tongue is not English, so if you find some stupid mistake, let it be. This is my first mature romance story and the idea is half from my own experience. Do you ever feel like Hermione? Tell me, okay!  This is NOT a sequel or side story from my story The Secret Admirer. It is far different in story and character. Oh, Andrea. ,my beta-reader, I`m sorry because I have no time to send this story to you. I am in holiday now, and I must go to my Grandpa`s. Ack! One weeks without computer or e-mail or even CD player!! Byeee!!!


End file.
